in my dreams
by Kori Tenshi
Summary: Olivia heads out to a Karaoke bar with a few of her friends, What she doesn't know, is that she'll fall head over heels for someone she least expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes, took me forever to start this up! I hope you like it is a FOUR SHOT! just four chapters...I think...anyways...on with the the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Period. ((sob))**

**Summary: Olivia heads out to a Karaoke bar with a few of her friends, What she doesn't know, is that she'll fall head over heels for someone she least expected. **

**One with the Story!**

She sighed, looking through her closet of horror--I mean clothes. She would grab, give it a once over. Then toss if she didn't like. When she found an outfit she liked. She squealed like Billie Joe flashing the audience with his ass(1). She ran into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower.

Coming out and changing into black baggy pants, with several chains attached to it. A black ripped sleeveless shirt, with longsleeved fishnet shirt that reached her thumbs. on top of her pants, lay a black skirt. She put on a black sleeveless vest. Checking her appearance.

She moved to make-up. She opened her make-up drawer where thousands of things lie. She pulled blood red lipstick. Applying it on, she put on clear lipgloss, giving her lips a shiner, fuller appearance. She put on blue and white eyeshadow, with black eyeliner, and light shade of blush.

After she was done, she grabbed her shoes and ran downstairs, grabbing her brush and brushing her black hair straight. Leaving it down, she put on her shoes by the door, and left outside, meeting her friends at the sidewalk.

"Look at you!" Yuffie yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "You look like a goth chick! It suits you by the way." She winked. She had on a blue shirt that only covered her chest and three inches down. and loose blue jeans, with a black belt loosely placed on her hips and waist. Her trade mark shuriken tied to her belt. She also had on a blue cotton vest.

"Yea, if you want to look like the maid of dubius horror." Sora bluntly replied. Olivia glared at him. He was wearing loose blue jeans, and a black shirt, and white shoes. a few chains coming out of his side pant's loops.

"You don't look so great yourself, Skank." Olivia retorted,

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Gay whore."

"...You know, with that I can report you, and say your being disrespectfull to my kind."

Olivia was seething, she glared at Sora. She **could not** stand him. How they hung out together and haven't killed each other yet, is beyond theboth of them. Sora smirked.

"Ah, ignore him Oli!" Yuffie said, happily, let's get this party started!" They jumped into Yuffies convertable. Riding all the way down to a club.

"It's Karaoke night!" Yuffie shouted, over the noise, as they walked a bumped into dancing people.

"Really!" Olivia shouted back, ordering a drink, she looked around and saw a pair of aqua marine eyes staring at her, Coming her way. She stayed silent, drinking her drink. "Who is--" before she could finish she saw a blur of brown, **Sora...** she glared at him. As he jumped into the silver headed arms.

"Riku!" Sora laughed, "You made it!"

"Hey Sora!" Riku laughed, "How have you been doing?"

"Fine fine, there's some people I would like you to meet!" Sora pulled on Riku's arm towards the direction of Olivia and Yuffie, "This is Yuffie! And this is-" Olivia prepared herself to say something when Sora intoduced her to this hot boy, she fell in love with.

Leon appeared out of nowhere, putting his arms on Sora's head leaning on him. "Leon!" Riku nodded his head, shaking his bestfriend's boyfriends hand, and shaking Yuffies hand, then he noticed Olivia.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Who's this beautiful girl?" He asked, smirking in Olivia's direction, she blushed.

"Who her?" Sora pointed at Olivia. "I don't know her." Olivia glared at him.

"Really?

"Nope," Sora shook his head and headed out to the dance floor with Leon. Olivia glared at Sora.

"So...who are you?" Riku asked, her.

"Olivia." She answered smiling,

"So your goth?" He took in her appearance.

"No not really, I just look good in black," She said, she'd fallen for this boy extremely fast.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

**END**

**And so ends the first chapter! I'm working on chapter two as we speak...um type. so...**

**Review please!**


	2. The other side

**yes yes, I said I working on this chapter as we speak, erm...type and you readers read...and...I lied...I got a terrible lack of laziness, and homework that I was busy...half the time with homework, and the other half, trying to fix the roof...**

**Why would a girl be fixing the roof of her house you ask? Well it's a long story. But I'll shorten it down to a mere three to four sentences, or less. Depending how long I plan on making it. **

**Well...it all started when we got blasted with a heavy rain. and the bathrooms part of the roof started leakin, so as a responsible daughter that I am...I went up on the roof, spaced out looking at the view of the sun going down for a few hours, then got yelled at, and then I was given the waterproof tar, and started tarring the cracks, and stuff. **

**See how responsible I am? Enough of me rambling off nonsense, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: have I mentioned I don't own NO ONE in this story? But the plot?**

**Title: In my Dreams, Part Two; Meet Riku's true self...**

Olivia's P.O.V.

omg, this guy is hot! And Sora knows him! _Sora! _the Guy who likes GUYS! Sick isn't it? Yea well, I so hope this guy doesn't end up as a gay guy, or else I'll seriously kill myself. Not that I have anything against gay guys, it's just Sora.

Have I mentioned how hot this guy is? I have? Well I'll do it again! RIKU IS HOT! AND HE MIGHT BE MINE! I was dancing with him at the moment, all the girls looking at me with envy, and hatred.

Like I cared, I'm not like them. I won't be given under temptation. Ever.

"Want something to drink, Olivia?" Riku asked, smirking at me. OMG...He asked me out! I mean, he asked me for a DRINK! omg...I'm freaking out here..."Olivia?"

"Smack her, maybe that'll knock some sense into her." Sora shouted over the music. Still dancing with Leon, I glared at him, and he glared at me with just as much intensity. And to think I had a crush on him...

"Yea sure!" I shouted at Riku, He nodded and took off. disappearing into the crowd. Suddenly Sora whispered something to Leon, and he nodded, and also left. Sora then grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. Me confused and trying to comprehend what the hell he was doing or was going to do to me.

"Olivia..." he said, looking away for a second, the cool breeze hitting our hot skin. Cooling me down a bit.

"What Sora?" I snapped, annoyed he brought me out here. When Riku could be bringing me a drink.

"I know you hate me, and I hate you," Sora started, looking at me, with seriousness in his eyes I never thought I'd ever see. "But there are times when I have to look out for you and you me, sure we have our fights and stuff, but we're still friends...who haven't killed each other yet."

I nodded, breathing a heavy sigh, wanting him to get to the point of the conversation. As if he read my mind, he got straight to the point.

"You need to be careful around Riku...I could already tell you fell for him..._hard_..." I blushed, while he continued "Riku has a reputation of meeting girls one night and having them in bed the next, All the girls who screw him are practically screwed themselves. Riku's not known for falling with one girl, and staying with her, forever. Nor does he date girls for more then three or two weeks."

I looked at him for a second, trying to register if what he's saying is true.

"Y-you're lying!" I said after a second, "Your just jealous! Anyone can see it!" I was lying to myself. I knew he wasn't jealous he already had Leon, why would he want Riku? He glared.

"Why would I be lying? I've _known_ him longer then you ever will! You don't know him! In fact, you JUST met him!" He shouted, "I'm just looking out for you! If you get hurt don't come crying to me! Especially if you see him with another girl!"

He glared at me for a few more minutes before going back in. Something lightly hit my face and I looked up to see it had started raining, I ran inside to tell Yuffie about her car, and she ran out, closing the hood of her convertible, while I sat at the bar, thinking over what Sora had said. Damn him.

" Hey Olivia!" Yuffie slapped me on the back, "Thanks for warning me about the rain, or else we would've been riding back home in a wet and nasty feeling leather! And I would've been dead!" She said all this while smiling,

"Cloud would kill me if I had gotten his car wet...not that he knows I'm using it or anything!" She winked at me, then her eyes widened, as she saw a familiar set of blonde hair, "I was never here!" She whispered into my ear, and ran into the crowd.

"Where's Yuffie?" Cloud said, aggravated, "She took my car without telling me! I know she's here!" I dully pointed the opposite direction she went, and said,

"She went that way," He grunted, and took off in the direction I told him. I smirked to myself.

"Hey, Olivia!" Riku came up to me, I smiled, "What are you doing up here?" He shouted,

"Dunno..." I shouted back, is it me or is it a bit more louder then it was when I arrived? "Why!"

"I've been looking for you!" He said, "Here's your drink!" I took it, and looked at it, making sure he hadn't put anything in it. I put it up to lips, smelling it as I drank it, nothing. Completely normal soda.

**((A/n: Oh yea, I'd actually be capable of making Riku spike Olivia's drink...points for me!))**

Would he just keep me as a one night stand? I don't think he feels the same...I mean, we've only just met a few hours ago. I snapped back to attention, as the host of the party got on stage, beginning the karaoke contest.

"Oh Olivia!" Yuffie past by, obviously still avoiding Cloud, " I was to lazy to sign myself up for the contest, so I signed you up." My jaw dropped, "You the last person to go up! I suggest you start looking for a song!"

"I found you!" Cloud emerged from the crowd,

"EEP!" Yuffie squeaked, "Gotta go!" I smirked and grabbed her hand before she left. She began to struggle, "Dammit Olivia! Let me go!"

"Thank you!" Cloud said, grabbing her hand, "You have alot of explaining to do!"

"Cloudy-Woudy!" She giggled nervously "How are you this fine evening?"

"Don't you Cloudy-Woudy me!" He glared, "Explain!" And so Yuffie explained the reason why she jacked Cloudy-Woudy's car.

"No wonder I didn't see the keys in the ignition..." I mumbled...

"Where's Sora?" Cloud asked, looking around for his brother...

"Probably making out with Leon..." I said.

"Oh..."

"Let's dance Cloud!" and soo Yuffie pulled Cloud unto the dance floor, him shouting no the whole way, I stood up and stretched, Riku had left my side a little while ago, I don't know where he went neither... I walked into the crowd, smoke piling on top of the ceiling as the smokers began to smoke.

I bumped into some people on my way to the bathroom, Yes...girls have needs you know! As I was about to push the door open, I overheard Sora and Riku Arguing in the boys bathroom. I stepped closer, my cat ears, adjusting to be able to listen to them.

"...Don't you dare hurt her, Riku!" Sora...I'd recognize him anywhere!

"Who said I'll hurt her? Besides I thought you didn't like her?" Riku shouted,

"I don't! I only care because she's my friend...somewhat! And I don't want you to screw her brains out then leave her!" Sora shouted back,

"I don't care! I'll do as I goddamn please!" Riku shouted, his words hurt more then I thought they would.

"YOU SPIKED HER DRINK!" Sora shouted, "THAT'S HURTING HER! YOUR GETTING HER DRUNK ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITH! You think that's not screwing around with her?"

I flinched. So he did spike my drink...

"Sora! Listen to me! I didn't spike her drink I swear! I actually like her ok?" Riku seemed to rationalize...silence followed that sentence.

"You only like her because she looks good." Sora hissed, "You and me are best friends, We had Kairi too! But you screwed her, and it wasn't the same after you dumped her! She wasn't as happy! I can't believe you did that to her!"

"She wanted it! I didn't nothing to her! Kairi wanted it!" Riku shouted "Is this the reason you became gay or something? Because of what I did to Kairi?"

Silence for a moment...

"No...I became gay...because of something else." Sora glared, "Look...just don't hurt her...She likes you, Like every other girl who's laid eyes on you." I could hear him walking to the door, he placed a hand on it, pushing it lightly, enough for me to open the girls bathroom door and still be able to hear him. "I became gay because I was like every other girl...I fell in love with you." and with that he walked out and into the crowd, not even taking notice of me.

**END**

**Nice long chapter for ya, yea yea, next time I'll update faster! I'll have the next chapter up by...who knows...but I'll definitely have it up sometime this month...lol.**

**Review please!**


End file.
